


The Harbingers

by Ashdonn



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 17:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashdonn/pseuds/Ashdonn
Summary: A day in the life of dumbasses





	The Harbingers

A day in the life of the harbingers, where to start. Could it be Horror eating all the cereal, Killer waking up only to lob his knife into the wall, Dust encouraging Horror to do dumb shit to piss off killer. Or could it be cross being extremely petty over everything.

And as it turns out, it was all of the things i just mentioned.

“Horror where the fuck is all the cereal?”

Killer said, wafting the empty box infront of the skeleton who seemed to have a hole in both his stomach and his head, though only one could be patched up with endless amounts of sustenance.

“The box said 99 on it, I had to eat it within 99 seconds”

Horror replied, the 99 was actually 99 pence, and that 99 pence was the money killer spent to buy it, hopefully to have at-least one singular bowl to himself. But unfortunately horror had managed to get to it first.

“First of all, that means ninety nine pence, and second how did you even eat it that quick, and third who even told you that?”

Killer ranted, he had his suspicions on who had told the gullible skeleton this downright idiotic fact, it was the very skeleton who was currently snickering behind him.  
Turning on a sixpence, killer lobbed a knife directly towards dust’s head, his intent was death, quite ironic coming from the harbinger of death.

Though dust swiftly dodged, stepping to the side to let the knife penetrate the wall, the sheer force of the throw making it go straight through.

“Do you still want to know who told m-“

Horror was cut off by killer.

“NO!”

He shouted, his none existent blood boiling , he’d have to get back at dust for this, he was thinking.... he’d use horror to piss off dust, horror was very gullible, you could tell him the sky was falling and he’d run inside.

A few hours later the trap was set, Killer had told horror that dust’s Limbs were going to fall off, and the only way to save him was to tie him up and force feed him marmite, and somehow some way horror accepted to help his friend, no questions asked. 

Dust walked into the living room, when all of a sudden he was tackled by horror, who instantly hogtied him, and started to initiate the second part of dusts ‘treatment’.

“Horror what the f-“

“Shhhhh, it’s going to be okay”

He said, unscrewing the jar of the most hideous and foul substance known to man, before shoving a spoonful into dusts mouth, which was still agape out of shock.  
Mixed sounds of disgust exited his mouth as he continued to squirm, but horror had joined Boy Scouts (mainly to toast the best marshmellows) when he was younger so he did knot (I’m not sorry) mess around when it came to knotting, and dust had to just bear it until the jar was empty.

After the ordeal was over horror just walked out, leaving dust to get out on his own, after a couple minutes, killer walked in, holding a usb stick, that most likely held that whole event on it, before wafting it infront of his face like horror did with the cereal box.

“Don’t ever fuck with me again”

He said before leaving, though as it always went in the castle, everyone was going to be fucked with again, in more ways than one.

The end

I don’t know what this was I kinda just improved it because I was mega bored

**Author's Note:**

> Sup


End file.
